In order to provide a tillage and seeding apparatus particularly suited for preparing ground for seeding or grassland renovation where sod is present, towed implements having a series of cutting wheels driven to open a furrow have been developed. Devices of this type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,510, 4,043,281, 4,043,404 and 4,051,792. This type of tillage implement is particularly useful where legumes are to be grown in established grass sod, especially since the ground surface is often uneven or rocky and may have grass swards of differing thickness thereon.
Various methods have been used to adjust the depth of cut of the cutter wheel and position of the seed boot with respect to the ground. For example, cylindrically shaped skids have been mounted on the support arms rearwardly of the cutter wheels. Tabs extending rearwardly from the arms carry the seed boots. In another embodiment a skid is pivotally connected near its forward end to the arm and a threaded depth control rod connected between the arm and the rear of the assembly is adjustable to vary the cutting depth. The seed boot is mounted directly on the skid. Such units are described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,510 and 4,051,792, respectively.
Because of the ground conditions encountered, the skids are subject to a considerable amount of wear and frequently must be replaced. It is not uncommon for the seed boots to break when obstacles such as rocks are hit since the boots are rigidly connected to the arm or skid. The previous means for attachment provided for little or no adjustment of the seed boot in relationship to the ground.